diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Electric Boogaloo
Electric Boogaloo is a Heavyweight robot from Petaluma, California that competed in the second Series of Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles. Robot History Series 2 In its first ever battle they fought Thor, Stinger and Foxic. Foxic charges and bashes into Thor as Electric Boogaloo smacks into the side of Foxic, damaging it slightly. Foxic gets away and attacks Stinger who thwacks it with the mace as Thor is attacked by Electric Boogaloo. Thor his Electric Boogaloo with its hammer, but is thrusted upwards by the powerful spinning bar, and ripping away the axe. Stinger batters Foxic before turning its attentions away only for Foxic to bash it out of the way and target Electric Boogaloo who in turn had thrown Thor upward again. Foxic attempts to lift Electric Boogaloo but it fails and so goes after Stinger while Thor is battered once again onto its back. Stinger charges and gets it mace wedge between Foxic and Electric Boogaloo. Foxic topples Electric Boogaloo with its lifter and manages to break the spinning bar while Stinger smacked down on Foxic with the mace. As Thor is counted out, Electric Boogaloo is helped back up by Foxic and Stinger, who continued to fight one another. Things looked grim for Electric Boogaloo who was almost thrown out of the arena by Foxic, who had pressed the pit release in the mean time, but Stinger span and damaged Foxic in aggressive attacks. The three remaining robot danced around the lip of the pit, before Foxic rammed Electric Boogaloo into the CPZ. Foxic attempts to pit Electric Boogaloo multiple times but fails while Stinger skids around the pit, almost falling in itself. Desperate to pit Electric Boogaloo, Foxic charges and reverses only to throw itself into the pit by accident. In its first battle it fought Stinger again. Electric Boogaloo smacks into Stinger but topples over by accident. Stinger is soon battered across the arena and eventually in the CPZ. Stinger loses a wheel after Electric Boogaloo ambushes it and continues to cause more heavy damage throwing Stinger across the arena. Electric Boogaloo struggles for a bit to gain a good hit on the one wheeled Stinger. Electric Boogaloo pulls back before charging into the mace of Stinger tearing it off, completely destroying Stinger. Next they fought Eric. The two clash with Eric flipping Electric Boogaloo. Eric chucks Electric Boogaloo across the arena and almost out. Electric Boogaloo struggles to gain any impact on the tricky Eric, but does manage to break off the flipper. A large majority of the fight becomes a monotonous pushing fight with neither gaining any good hits as Eric's flipper was broken and Electric Boogaloo being unable to push of hit it because of the awkward shapes. After a long and boring battle, Electric Boogaloo won on a judges decision due to the damage it caused to Eric. Finally they fought TR2. TR2 gets underneath Electric Boogaloo and flips it, only for the spinning bar to bounce it back onto its wheels. TR2 gets underneath, charges at the side wall and throws Electric Boogaloo out of the arena in quick succession. In the Heat Final they fought TR2 again. Electric Boogaloo got the spinning bar up to speed immediately ramming TR2, throwing it upwards and causing it to roll. TR2 is relentlessly thrown into the CPZ and damaged heavily. Electric Boogaloo backs up and rams TR2 throwing it in the air and out of the arena. In the first round of the Grand Final they fought Meggamouse, runners up Big Nipper and fellow Americans Breaker Box. Breaker Box charges towards Meggamouse at first before turning and attempting to lift Electric Boogaloo buts is thrown upward by the spinning bar. As Breaker Box attempted to self right, Big Nipper darts in and rams the American machine. Meggamouse flips the two machines upwards with but of them landing of the spinning bar of Electric Boogaloo. Meggamouse rams the other two opponents as Breaker Box rams into the pit release before coming back in and attacking Electric Boogaloo. All four robots circle dangerously under the drop zone before the inevitable happens and all four machines are smashed by bowling balls, with Electric Boogaloo suffering the worst of it. Meggamouse throws Electric Boogaloo around while Big Nipper chases Breaker Box. Meggamouse chucks Electric Boogaloo once more before Breaker Box rams Meggamouse into Big Nipper who proceeds to crush the mouse. Electric Boogaloo stumbles back into the battle, smacking Breaker Box out of the way before bulldozing into Meggamouse as Big Nipper lifts Breaker Box upwards. Big Nipper lifts Breaker Box while Electric Boogaloo batters it with the spinning bar. Meggamouse self rights and comes in to attack the other thre, throwing Electric Boogaloo out and Breaker Box onto its side. Breaker Box runs away but is attacked by Big Nipper and Meggamouse. Breaker Box rams Big Nipper into the side wall and attempts to throw them out, but Meggamous charges in from behind and throws Breaker Box out. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 2 Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots to have debuted in Series 2 Category:Grand Finalists Category:Robots with Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Robots thrown out of the arena Category:Robots that have thrown another robot out of the arena Category:Robots with more wins than losses